


Homecoming

by lai_lan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lan/pseuds/lai_lan
Summary: Yuri wants to surprise Otabek with something new when he gets back home from his trip, but he's still very unsure with himself. Luckily, he has the wonderful Yuuri Katsuki as his dear friend to reassure him that embracing his inner desires is nothing to be ashamed of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> enjoy, sluts  
> 

“Dammit,” Yuri hissed under his breath, “this is so fucking stupid why am I even looking this up,”

For the past hour and a half, Yuri Plitsetsky’s nimble fingers were furiously at work scrolling his laptop on a website he would have never imagined himself on. Row upon row of frilled lace and transparent fabrics, all barely covering skin and leaving little to the imagination. Every time an item would grab his attention, he could feel the heat flare in his cheeks and his heart pound a little more deeply. 

Yuri never wanted to admit to anyone, especially himself, that he was curious and rather excited about the concept of lingerie. Every time the thought crossed his mind, a twinge of guilt would tug at chest. Sure, he dressed in extravagant, dazzling costumes for a living, but this was something totally different in the boy’s eyes. This was something extremely more intimate. 

Since turning eighteen, Otabek and Yuri had taken their relationship to the next level. Yuri loathed the few years of tempting, chaste kisses and gentle caresses, his body eager and beyond ready for more. He craved Otabek’s touch, to be completely his and to have him all to himself. Although the years were trying, and sometimes almost too close for comfort, Yuri understood the concern and seriousness of it all. He could never forgive himself if Otabek’s career was tarnished, or worse, because of his inability to control his raging hormones. This did give the couple an opportunity, however, to really get to know one another and grow together. There wasn’t a single person on Earth Yuri loved and trusted more than Otabek Altin, well perhaps not counting his grandfather but that one was a given. They shared so many memories and experiences together, from exhilarating wins to crushing losses, every step of the way they had each other. 

When Yuri’s long awaited eighteenth birthday finally rolled around, he had been a nervous wreck. Otabek, being the knight in shining armor that he was, made sure to make his prince feel as comfortable and loved as he possibly could. Yuri’s inhibitions had quickly melted that night once he felt Otabek’s strong hands hold and stroke his body, the sweetness of his mouth exploring every inch of the boy’s fair, beautiful skin to the point where Yuri was in a constant state of shaking pleasure. Since then, the two could hardly keep their hands off of each other. 

With this new found intimacy in their relationship, trying new things in the bedroom was always a new and exciting feat. Yet, it was still new enough for them that there was still many, many kinks to explore and enjoy. Thus, leading up to the predicament Yuri found himself in at this particular moment. With Otabek gone for two weeks to deal with some family matters back in Kazakhstan, Yuri was left alone back in Russia with nothing but an aching heart and a throbbing cock. It was truly tragic. His mind wondered endlessly day after day, he dreamed of perfectly sculpted tanned skin glistening above him, he yearned to hear the ragged and desperate breaths against his neck and feel the suffocating pleasure of a true orgasm. That’s why he really wanted to make Otabek’s homecoming something he would never forget, if only he could pluck up the courage to do so. 

“What would he even like?” the blond mumbled as he flickered through mesh bralettes and crotchless panties, “This is so ridiculous…he’ll probably think I’m some fucking freak anyway,”

Wordlessly, Yuri slammed his laptop closed and swung off of his bed onto his feet. He stared down at the wooden floor beneath him, his bruised and worn toes wiggling against the cold boards. His gaze drifted to the long mirror a few feet away. Walking over hesitantly, he stopped right in front of it. His full body reflection stared back at him in all it’s glory. All that adorned his body was a large, worn tee shirt, the neck stretched so badly that it hung loose around his shoulders. For the most part, Yuri loved his body. He knew Otabek adored it, that was for sure. He told him just as much. Still there were things that he was self conscious of every now and then. The way his hips seemed to flare out ever so slightly more than he thought a boy's should, or how puffy and pale his nipples were. Sometimes he wished he could be more like his boyfriend, all completely solid muscle and pure unadulterated man. Yuri’s body was nothing short of god like in the least, however, the endless hours of training and workouts over the years had sculpted him into a strong, picturesque skater. In Yuri’s eyes there always seemed to be something a little lacking, always to the dismay of Otabek. 

Yuri lifted the shirt to reveal his abdomen, the pair of loose boxers he wore underneath far from the sexy outfits he was browsing for only moments ago. Still, he could envision it in his mind. Turning slightly, he looked at his ass. He was confident, however, in that. He didn’t mind the extra curve he possessed there, it empowered him in a sense. The same sense of strange empowerment he felt when thinking of himself in the lingerie…and wearing the lingerie for Otabek…Otabek fucking him while he was in his lingerie…

“Fuck,” he spat, noticing immediately the tenting in his boxers below. 

Yuri groaned before abandoning his reflection to throw himself back onto his bed and shove his hand straight into his underwear. After this much needed session, he had a very important phone call to make. 

 

 

"Yurio, tell me again why we're meeting in this dirty alley..." 

"Because! This is top secret, very private information. I can't have my reputation ruined because some little piggy talks too loud!"

Luckily since marrying Viktor, Yuuri was living in Russia and could be at Yuri's beck and call whenever he so well demanded it. Currently, Yuri and Yuuri stood face to face in a disheveled St. Petersburg alleyway in the heart of the city. The blond demanded they be alone and Yuuri knew better than to question the younger, mostly in fear of his neck being kicked in half. 

Yuuri tried not to crack a smile at the boy's ironic yelling, only letting out a small sigh. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, it's just you and me. What's wrong, Yurio?"

The Russian grimaced before averting his eyes to the ground below, his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. "I don't need all the gory details," he began, "but have you ever...tried to look...nice for Viktor?"

Yuuri cocked a brow, “Look…nice? Well, I do try to look my best when we go out on dates and-”

“That’s not what I mean!” Yuri groaned in frustration, sinking back against the stoned wall of the building behind him. He let out a deep sigh, “I’m…sorry, but no I don’t mean looking nice to go on dates. I mean looking nice to get your brains fucked out.”

Yuuri blanched, he tried to maintain a calm demeanor before speaking hesitantly, “O-Oh, that’s what you mean,”  
Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t act so surprised. You know damn well I’m not a virgin. If you don’t want to help me then just forge-”

“No!” Yuuri grabbed the boy’s sleeve, but quickly released it upon receiving his death stare. He cleared his throat and stepped back, “Sorry, you just…took me off guard, is all.”

“Whatever, this is so stupid anyways,” Yuri slumped back into the wall, “I don’t know why I thought coming to you would help anything. I doubt you’ve ever even had these kinds of problems.”

“Problems?” 

Yuri could feel heat rising in his face as he tried to explain, “You know, feeling like this. Feeling like…like I’m a fucking idiot for even imagining that Otabek would want to see me like that,” He buried his face in his palms, “He would probably think I’m disgusting for even wanting to dress up so femininely, he would never talk to me again, he wou-”

“Yuri.”

The sudden sternness and force in Yuuri’s voice made the blond go silent and look up to see gleaming, determined eyes staring down at him. 

“There is nothing wrong or perverted or disgusting about wanting to dress up for Otabek.” Yuuri squatted down to eye level with the boy on the ground, “I know he loves you more than anything, to think he would never talk to you again for wearing lingerie is just stupid!”

Yuri’s expression softened, even ignoring the Japanese man calling him “stupid”. He noticed Yuuri’s expression changed again, a smirk and dark eyes gleamed behind glasses, “And between you and me, every time I’ve dressed up for Viktor, I wasn’t able to walk for days.”

Yuri’s face burned and he shot up quickly, “Okay, okay I believe you! What did I say about sharing the details?!”

The brunette stifled a laugh as he rose to his feet as well, “Sorry, but it’s true. To be fair, you asked, and I couldn’t think of another way to convince you.”

“Yeah, yeah I know you and Viktor live in a beautiful fantasy world of love and endless perfect fucking.” Yuri was almost out of the alleyway before turning back to put his hands on his hips and ask, “Well are you going to take me shopping now or what? I’m not doing this shit on my own.” 

Yuuri smiled and began to follow, “I thought you would never ask.”

 

 

“Where is he, he should have been here four minutes ago?!” 

Yuri paced up and down the hallway connecting the living room to the kitchen, phone in hand as he furiously scrolled through his and Otabek’s recent messages.

\- Just landed, got a cab so you don’t have to worry about picking me up. Will be home in an hour, can’t wait to see you, love you

That was the message Otabek had sent Yuri an hour and now FIVE minutes ago. Yuri made it a point in his mind to kick the cab driver’s ass when he saw him, even in his current attire, if it could even be called such. 

Shopping with Yuuri had been an experience, to say the least. He took him to one of his favorite lingerie boutiques in St. Petersburg, one he was frequent to and one he knew neither of them would be judged for for going in to. After trying on this and that, straps that clung too tight and itching fabrics that strangely felt good, Yuri felt like he had found the perfect set. Swiping his card with a fierce swiftness, he purchased the items and proudly carried out the pink and black shopping bag into the streets. He tried not to show it too much, but he truly was grateful for Yuuri’s companionship and encouraging words. All throughout the day he was eager to help and give opinions, and Yuri was thankful for every minute of it. When they parted, Yuuri had pulled the blond into a huge, snuggling hug and thanked him for trusting him enough to ask him about these kinds of things. Try as he might to be put off by Yuuri’s affections, Yuri could only hold up his act for so long. Struggling, he thanked Yuuri too, for everything, even if he didn’t have the most eloquent way of showing it, but that was how Yuri Plitsetsky was, and Yuuri would never change a thing about it. 

Yuri’s mind had wandered to that day, completely and utterly caught off guard when he heard the slamming of a car door outside and footsteps walking up to the door. Panicking, he checked himself quickly, dusting himself off and tucking a lock of long blond hair behind his ear before putting his hands behind his back and standing at full attention of the door in front of him. As he heard the rustling of keys in the lock, Yuri thought quickly and rearranged himself again into a somewhat sexy pose. He leaned against the door frame connecting the kitchen to the living room, cocking his hip out and placing his hand on the adjacent frame. He tried to make his facial expression sultry and seductive, attempting desperately to hide the shaking in his body and blatant worry painted on his face. All in a moment, the atmosphere changed when the door was finally opened.

"Yuraaa, I'm ho-"

"W-Well hey there, big boy." 

Otabek whipped his head to the right and was met with the most breathtaking sight he had ever had the privilege to witness. His perfect, lithe Russian beauty leaning lazily in the door frame, wearing the most sinful outfit he could have ever imagined. Long, shapely legs were painted in white with frilled lace adorning the tops of Yuri’s thighs. Otabek could see Yuri’s small, cute cock already staining the front of the silken baby blue panties that clung to his lower half. What Otabek saw that really sent his heart throbbing, among other things, was the tiny lace bralette that cupped the blond’s flat chest, pert petal pink nipples already poking through the floral transparent fabric.

Yuri shifted uncomfortably under the burning gaze of his lover still standing motionless with bags in hand and avoided his stare, “I-It’s a little silly, isn’t it? I mean, you can tell me if you hate it I’ll go change into something less-”

With a resounding thud of luggage and simultaneous slam of the door, Otabek was on Yuri in a second flat. Dark, strong hands tangled into flowing golden locks as their lips melted together in a tango of tongue and teeth. Yuri moaned weakly as he submitted completely to his boyfriend’s touch, draping his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulling his body flush against the other. One of Otabek’s hands crept slowly from cupping Yuri’s face all the way down to his bottom, which he soon discovered was barely clad at all. He popped the string of the silken thong on the sensitive skin between the blond’s cheeks, resulting in a breathless whimper from Yuri as he pulled away from their heated kiss.

“Why in the world would you ever think I would hate such a thing as this?” Otabek questioned darkly, Yuri shuttered audibly as the words were breathed next to his ear.

“I-I didn’t know,” he whispered, trying to form legitimate sentences against the mind numbing sensation of Otabek’s lips against his neck, “W-We’ve never done anything like this before, I thought you might think….think I was…”

The words were transformed into a pathetic mewl as Yuri’s eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feeling of teeth digging into the junction of his shoulder and neck, one of his notorious weak spots. His legs shook visibly as Otabek continued his assault, no doubt leaving marks that would last for days. In an instant, Yuri felt two hands grip his ass and hoist him up against the wall. He squeaked and instinctively wrapped his legs around Otabek’s sturdy waist, hanging on for dear life. 

"There are so many things I want to do to you right now, Yura" He kisses his jaw, "Terrible things," His tongue glides down a pale, smooth neck.

"Y-Yeah?" Yuri can only cling to him in earnest, tilting his head to accommodate Otabek's actions, all the while their hips grinding desperately together. The soft fabric of the panties added to the friction of his lover's jeans against his crotch made Yuri almost cum then and there.

Grabbing both of Yuri's wrists, Otabek slammed the boy fully against the wall. Deep brown and striking green locked in a fiery gaze, Yuri felt like he could barely breathe. 

"I want to wreck you, take you apart slowly, have you begging for me. I want you to be a complete mess by the time I'm done with you. 

"Yes," Yuri sighed, "Yes, you can do whatever you want with me, Beka, I'll let you do anything." 

He heard Otabek hum darkly, "Oh, I know you will," Yuri was pulled against his chest once more, instinctively wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, "Because, that wasn't a request," He leaned in closer, "It was an order." 

The boy was speechless, eyes wide and wet, pouting lips open. He couldn't believe how well this was going, never imagining that Otabek would be so eager to indulge in his fantasies. Then again, he couldn't recall a time where Otabek ever denied him. So all of his worrying was really just for nothing, and Yuri couldn't be more pleased about that.

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

Otabek deposited Yuri onto their bed once inside the bedroom, yet made no effort to join him. He stood against the wall adjacent to the large bed, relishing in the full view of Yuri squirming to turn himself around to glare at him for the harsh neglect he was inflicting.

Yuri leaned back on his elbows, his long legs falling open and hanging over the edge, giving Otabek an impossibly indecent view. “Well? Would you care to join me or am I going to have to take care of this,” Nimble fingers stroked slowly over the front of soaked blue panties, “all by myself?” 

Otabek smirked and shrugged off his jacket, revealing a skin tight black shirt that Yuri could hardly ever resist. “Oh no,” he began, “I’ll take care of you, but first I want to see what I’m working with.”

Yuri cocked a brow, seemingly being more naive than he really was. 

“Stand up, bend over the bed and show me your hole like a good boy.”

Yuri’s face burned scarlet, his cock throbbing at the words. On shaking legs, he quickly obeyed. Sliding off the bed, he spread his legs once his feet hit the floor. His upper half falling limp back onto the bed as he reached behind himself to move the thin material between his ass cheeks aside and give Otabek the perfect view of his smooth, pink, twitching hole. 

“Mm, that’s perfect.” he heard Otabek mumble, then the clinking of a belt buckle coming undone, “Now spread yourself, I want to see every inch of you.”

The boy moaned, teeth nibbling down onto kiss-swollen lips as he did exactly as he was instructed. Widening his legs even further, bless his flexibility, he placed fumbling hands on his pert cheeks and spread them almost painfully apart, his untouched and begging hole looking more and more delicious by the second to the wolf glaring at him from across the room. The feeling of being watched, knowing his every move was under a scrupulous watch, the heavy and suffocating atmosphere that made Yuri’s head spin, everything was making him increasingly impatient. He wanted nothing more than to feel Otabek’s hands roaming all over his body again, he wanted to feel him deep inside, he needed to feel the ache that he’d been missing for what felt like years. Growing curious, Yuri turned his head to see what Otabek was doing, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Get over here, Yura,” Otabek said finally, tugging his displayed erection in lazy, fluid strokes.

Feeling bold, Yuri dropped to the floor on all fours and sauntered over to where his lover was standing, his back arched perfectly like a kitten’s and eyes scalding like a tiger’s. Otabek almost came all over that beautiful face beneath him as he sat perched on his knees ready to please him however he may demand. He released his cock and smirked down at the boy, reaching down to grip his delicate chin.

“You know what I want you to do, don’t you, Yura?”

Yuri nodded, looking up at him through thick lashes, “How could I forget?”

Quicker than expected, Otabek felt his jeans and boxers being yanked down the rest of his legs. They pooled at his ankles, and as he tried to kick them off, his little Russian devil was already at work. He hissed at the sensation of blunt nails sinking into his thighs and raking up to his hip bones. He shuddered at the feeling of Yuri’s soft breath against his neglected length, wanting nothing more than to be buried between those plump, luscious lips and down his trained throat.

Yuri took a single finger and rubbed slow, gentle circles around the slit of Otabek’s cock, smearing precum all around the throbbing head. “You know, I really missed the taste of you, Beka.” He moved in closer, lips centimeters away from the dripping length, “It seems like you really missed the feeling of fucking my throat too. I hate that we,” A pink tongue swiped over the head of his cock, “had to be apart.”

Before Otabek could respond, the warmth that he had been longing for suddenly overcame him as Yuri swallowed his whole cock in one smooth motion. He let out a low moan as his hands immediately gripped Yuri’s golden locks. The boy beneath him quickly set his pace, head bobbing up and down as he forced the entirety of Otabek’s thick length down his throat again and again. 

“F-Fuck, you look so good right now, yeah, keep going,” Otabek murmured, his eyes making perfect contact with Yuri’s mischievous gaze. 

Having little willpower in these situations, Otabek felt his hips move on their own. He fucked Yuri’s mouth without any regard. Yuri’s lips popped off his dick with a resounding smack, only to stick his tongue out and lap at the head of Otabek’s dripping cock enthusiastically, knowing how unhinged the sensation made him feel. Otabek’s head hit the back of the wall with a ‘thud’ as obscenities and moans continued to pour from his lips.

“I thought I would be able to make this last a little longer,” he confessed, “but there’s no way, not when you can work your mouth like a trained slut.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he pulled away from Otabek, wiping the string of drool and precum from his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled, that smug grin when he knew he had done something right, and stood up. “Well, you have given me plenty of practice.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and leaned in closely, breath ghosting next to his ear, “Now what do you plan to do with your little slut?”

With a growl, Otabek pushed Yuri down onto the bed once again. Yuri huffed, rearranging himself against the headboard as Otabek tossed his only remaining article of clothing off of himself and onto the floor. Yuri sunk his teeth into his lip as he watched Otabek crawl towards him on the bed, like a predator going in for the final kill. His eyes were like daggers, shaking Yuri to his very core, making the burning ache inside of him throb with anticipation. He watched Otabek’s lean, chiseled muscles move under beautiful sun-kissed skin, his dark hair hanging in his face, and breath coming out in short, labored heaves. Yuri only saw Otabek like this an occasional amount of times when they had sex, the sincerity and softness completely gone, all that remained within was pure lust and animalistic desires. Yuri could almost cum just thinking about how he was about to be treated. 

Pulling Yuri’s hips down, Otabek was now hovering over the boy, completely trapping him within the confines of his own body. He looked down at the angelic figure below, feelings within him conflicting almost. Otabek couldn’t help but feel the swell of love in his chest for his ethereal beauty. Long blond, silken strands fanned out beneath Yuri, illuminating his face, giving him a look more innocence and grace. Otabek reached out to stroke Yuri’s flustered cheek with the back of his finger, feeling the baby-like softness of the boy’s skin. He traveled his finger down to Yuri’s lips, pink and plump and ready to be tasted again, and so he did. Capturing Yuri’s mouth in a smoldering kiss, they melted together once again.

Distracting Yuri with his tongue, Otabek flipped their positions. Yuri didn’t seem to mind, however, lips only breaking contact for a brief moment to catch his breath before they were connected again. Yuri arched his back like a tease, his thinly clothed bottom grinding perfectly on Otabek’s bare cock. They both moaned into each others mouths, bodies moving in sync, Yuri’s hips jerking back and Otabek’s undulating to create the perfect friction. Otabek’s hands traveled everywhere they could on the blond’s body; down the dip of his back, gripping his inner thighs, controlling the sway of his hips with almost bruising force, then finally settling and squeezing plush ass cheeks. 

“Have I ever told you how amazing your ass is?” Otabek huffed into Yuri’s ear, “I thought about how much I love watching it bounce when I take you from behind, when you’re truly feeling naughty.” As if his words weren’t already causing Yuri to whimper in frustration , he gasped and jolted at the intrusion of one of Otabek’s fingers beneath the band of his thong, stroking lightly over his twitching entrance, “I also thought about how delicious this part of you is too, Yuratchka.”

Yuri buried his face into the crook of Otabek’s neck, tongue lolling out helplessly as Otabek applied the slightest amount of pressure on his hole. Yuri didn’t know how much more of the teasing he could bear, it seemed like eternity before he could have Otabek’s wonderful cock stuffed deep inside of him. Otabek was a master of self control compared to Yuri, not changing the pace or pressure of the gentle rubbing of his hole no matter how enticing Yuri looked canting his hips backwards to feel more.

“B-Beka, please,” he whined, “I can’t wait any more, just put it in, put anything inside me please for the love of fuck,”

“Anything?” Otabek questioned.

“Y-Yeah, fuck I’m dripping for you Beka, c’mon!” Yuri sat up and swiveled his hips, the friction on Otabek’s cock causing him to hiss.

“Fuck, okay, I’ll give you what you want,” he rasped, “First, I have to get you ready, so be a good boy and turn around. Stick your ass out more- yeah, just like that.”

Yuri obeyed instantly, his ass directly in front of Otabek’s face and his own face directly above Otabek’s angry, leaking cock. Yuri was quick to shimmy one leg out of the panties, his own cock slapping against his stomach and creating a patch of wetness near his navel. Expecting the feel of fingers on him, he wasn’t prepared for the feeling of Otabek’s skilled tongue licking up from his balls to his hole. He mewled loudly and buried his face in the sheets between Otabek’s thighs.

“O-Oh my God, Otabek y-you don’t have to, please I just wan-”

“No. I want this.” Otabek’s voice seemed to drop ten octaves lower, “I’ve been thinking of this ever since I left, I could never get you out of my mind.” He licked his lips, “Now, sit on my face, Yura, and don’t make me tell you twice.”

It was a miracle that Yuri hadn’t cum yet, his cock throbbed against his abdomen and he got up on all fours again. “Y-Yes, sir,” he whispered, pushing his hips back all the way before Otabek took control again and yanked the boy’s hips back against his face, his tongue immediately laving at the neglected opening. Yuri yelped out, upper body craning up as he braced himself on Otabek’s sturdy thighs. He couldn’t control his whimpers or cries as Otabek relentlessly suckled and lightly prodded his hole with the expertise of that stupidly glorious tongue of his. When Otabek started to gently suck the rim, Yuri couldn’t stop his hips from riding back onto his face. Over and over again, alternating between sucking, licking, then laving, Otabek was true to his word and Yuri could feel himself coming apart all at once.

“B-Beka, shit -I’m losing my mind, you have to stop before I cum, you have to fuck me before I come please,” his pleas were generously rewarded with the sound of the lubricant, that he had thoughtfully placed on the nightstand next to them, being popped open. Yuri’s mind was a blissful haze, barely registering the feeling of Otabek’s tongue leaving him, only to be greeted by two slick fingers prodding him gently.

“You’ve been so good, Yuratchka, I’ll give you what you really want.”

Like so many other times that night, Yuri was thrown into a different position like a doll. Now on his back, Yuri’s thighs fell open with no resistance. He was panting, hard, and desperate to be fucked. Otabek wasn’t making any of this any easier either, not with the way he was staring down at him, eyes ablaze and never breaking contact with Yuri’s as he slipped both of his finger inside of Yuri in one thrust. They both moaned in unison, Yuri’s eyes squeezing shut, his hands gripping the sheets and his head tossed back. 

“You’re so relaxed for me already, you barely need to be opened up,” Otabek said with a smirk, “You needed something inside of you that badly? You’re little boy pussy couldn’t wait to be filled, could it? You’re a mess, Yura, a beautiful mess.”

Yuri’s head was swimming, every nerve in his body felt like it was about to explode with pleasure. The way Otabek’s fingers would fuck him fast at first, then slowing down to a slow, deep plunge, grazing and lightly massaging his prostate every time. Yuri’s eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feeling of a third finger being added inside of him, the stretch burning with the white hot intensity that he craved with passion. He reached out and dug his nails into the meat of Otabek’s bicep, silently urging him to ‘get the fuck on with this I’ve been ready for days’.

“I think you’re ready now,”

“Ya think?” Yuri huffed, spreading himself wide. 

Otabek slicked a generous amount of lube onto his cock, the image of his beautiful carter squirming and blushing below him prompted him to be swift. When he was finished, he grabbed the back of Yuri’s thighs and folded them over until he knees were brushing up against the material of the bralette on his chest. 

“Are you ready, Yurachka?” Otabek gripped the base of his cock with one hand, guiding the head to rub against the blond’s abused hole, “Once I start, you know I won’t be able to stop,”

“As if I would want you to stop,” Yuri groaned, “C’mon, Otabek, just give it to me, give it to me ha-AH!”

In a steady thrust of hips, Otabek’s entire length was sheathed within the velvet heat of the boy underneath him. He barely gave him any time to adjust, not that Yuri minded, and he set a brutal pace. 

“Ah! Ah! B-Beka right there, fuck you're so big!” 

Yuri lolled his head from side to side, body moving fluidly and without control. Any way Otabek gripped him, jerked him or positioned him, he gave no arguments. The feeling of his cock finally buried deep inside of him, pounding over and over again without ceasing or even the slightest falter in stamina, was making Yuri see stars.

“Y-Yura, you’re so tight, oh God I won’t last long, I-I’m sorry,”

“N-No! It’s o-okay, I’m so close, Beka you’re doing so good-I won’t last either FUCK!”

A particularly sharp thrust angled just perfectly had hit Yuri’s prostate so deliciously that tears began to stream down his face. Otabek was quick to lean down and kiss the tears as they fell down his cheeks.

“I love you so much, Yuri, m-more than anything, I love being with you, anywhere, everything about you. You’re so beautiful, Yura,” Otabek’s voice was ragged and unsteady, his orgasm creeping up faster than anticipated. It wasn’t like Yuri was in a much better state either, arms flinging out to cling to Otabek’s shoulder’s like his life depended on it. 

“I-I love you too, Otabek, y-you mean the world to me, there’s no one like you- never anyone like you,” 

Otabek captured Yuri’s lips in a kiss that was more desperate than any of the others they had shared that night. Tongues tasting as much of the other as they could, lips sucking and biting, trying to get more of each other than was possible. Yuri’s choked sobs signaled to Otabek that he could cum at any second. Picking up the pace, his hips rutted faster and faster against Yuri’s soft ass. The force of the thrusts causing the lewd sounds of skin on skin smacking to echo loudly throughout the room. Yuri felt boneless and helpless against Otabek’s unceasing rhythm. His thighs dropped from Otabek’s grasp and fell lifelessly apart. 

“Yes, yes fuck it just like that, I’m gonna cum, Beka I’m gonna cum-AH!” Milky white streams painted the front of Yuri’s chest and stomach as he finally reached the paradise he was searching for. 

“Fuck you’re squeezing me tight,” Yuri felt Otabek’s hips become unsteady and falter, “I-I’m coming inside, I’m going to fill you up, Yura. Take it all, use your pussy for what it was made for,” With a deep groan, Yuri felt the warmth of Otabek’s cum fill him to the brim, overflowing and dampening the sheets below them. 

Yuri was too exhausted to care at all, though. This was one of the occasions where Yuri didn’t want Otabek to wear a condom, wanting to feel every inch that he could give. He moaned weakly, nothing more he could do. His body ached, damp with tears, cum and sweat, all he wanted was sleep. He felt Otabek pull out of him carefully, cautiously. He flopped down on top of the boy, much to his annoyance, but he was too drained to put up much of a fight.

“Mm, Beka, you’re heavy get off,” he mumbled.

Otabek snorted and rolled off of the smaller boy, “Sorry, I just needed a moment.”

Yuri hummed in agreement, closing his eyes for just a second to catch his breath.

“That outfit is by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen on anyone, by the way.” 

Yuri opened one eye to see Otabek looking down at him with a loving, sex drunk smile that he often sported after these activities.

“Yeah, well, don’t get too used to it. I’ll only treat you to these kinds of shows when I’m really feeling myself.”

“Fair enough. By the way, you don’t need to fall asleep. Let me clean you up first in the shower, then we can rest.”

Damn Otabek and his hygiene. Which, isn’t really a bad thing in Yuri’s case. He knew better than to go to sleep with an ass load of cum still inside of himself, but the concept of moving was one that was impossible for Yuri to grasp at the moment. He pouted out his bottom lip, “But I’m so tired, you just used me like some rag doll,” he sighed.

Otabek chuckled, “I know, I know. I’m sorry if I was too rough on you…If you’d like, I can carry you to the bath, you won’t have to move a muscle.”

Yuri’s ears perked up at that notion, “That’s interesting. Fine, I accept your services.”

Otabek smiled and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of Yuri’s nose, “Whatever my prince desires.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a self indulgent garbage, plus the world is really scaring me and making me anxious 24/7 so writing this helped me to not think about that stuff for a while....  
> anyweeeeeey thank u for reading!! i hope you enjoyed all that fckn smut! as always, any feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> thank you!


End file.
